


Wraps Her Lips 'Round A Mexican Coke

by paintyouwings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 4/5 in a band, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Heterosexual Sex, Oops, Punk Direction, Punk Louis, Smut, girl louis, girl!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is a girl, louis is basically taylor momsen, self indulged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyouwings/pseuds/paintyouwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the lead singer of a punk band and Harry is in lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wraps Her Lips 'Round A Mexican Coke

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with girl Louis lately so I just had to write this. Louis is basically Taylor Momsen and Harry is me drooling over her tbh.  
> Title from Arabella by Arctic Monkeys because of that one picture when Louis was getting his arrow tattoo and he was drinking a Mexican Coca Cola. *monkey covering its eyes emoji*

Harry had seen a flyer on the wall in the common room of his uni dorm for a band called The Black Daisies a couple of hours before. Since he hadn't been to a gig in ages he thought why the hell not.

The club is already packed with people drinking by the bar or waiting for the band to take the stage by the time Harry walks in. He decided to go alone since his friends were either working or always made fun of his "weird music taste" so he didn't even bother inviting them. He figured he'd stay for the band's set then either find someone to drink at the bar with or call it a night. He's going over to the bar to order a beer when he sees a gorgeous girl with piercing blue eyes and long caramel hair staring at him from the bar. He let's his eyes wander over her petite body, noticing her right arm is covered in tattoos. She's wearing shorts and an oversized tshirt but she's still the most beautiful girl Harry has ever seen. When he meets her eyes again, she's smirking at him before wrapping her lips around a glass Mexican Coca Cola bottle. He licks his lips while he walks over to where she's standing and orders a beer when the bartender passes. "Hi. 'M Harry" he leans in to whisper in her ear. "Louis" she replies back, picking up the bottle again and taking a sip. "So you here to see the band?" Harry asks, hoping maybe they could stand in the crowd together, already imagining the way his arms would look wrapped around her tiny waist while he stands behind her. "Something like that" she replies, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Listen, I gotta go but meet me back here after the show okay?" And she's pushing through the crowd before Harry can reply. After grabbing his beer, he walks over where a good sized crowd is already forming in front of the little stage set up.

After a few minutes of just standing around, three boys are taking the stage. A blond, smiling boy holding a guitar takes his place stage left. A dark haired boy with cheekbones to die for holding a bass stands opposite the first boy on stage right, and a boy with quiffed up hair and innocent brown puppy eyes wearing a cut off shirt holding a pair of drumsticks takes his place behind the white and black drum kit. "Oi! Hurry the hell up!" The blond boy calls out to someone side stage not visible to the crowd. Then a giggle is filling Harry's ears while Louis, the girl he was talking to at the bar, runs on stage, but instead of the tshirt and shorts she was wearing earlier, she's wearing a cutoff Rolling Stones shirt that comes up mid thighs, her legs are clad in a pair of off white, see through thigh highs, and clear, six inch heels on her tiny feet. Her dark eye makeup making her blue eyes even brighter if that's even possible. She grabs a black and white Gibson guitar from it's stand and takes her place front and center, placing her microphone on it's stand. "Oh shut it Niall!" She laughs into the mic, going over to whack the blond boy on the back of the head, "Sorry 'bout that guys! SOMEONE thought it would be funny to put my heels on the top shelf in the dressing room" she says, then turns half way to glare at the laughing drummer. "Fuck you, Liam! You know I can't reach that high! Anyways, I'm Louis, this is Zayn, Niall, and Liam and we're The Black Daises from right here in London! We're gonna play a few tunes for you if that's alright." The crowd cheers and soon the most beautiful, high, strong voice is filling the room and Harry is left with his jaw on the floor. Throughout the whole set, Harry can't take his eyes off Louis. He is absolutely mesmerized by her voice, by the way her body moves while she playfully grinds and flirts with Zayn, the bass player. Jealousy fills Harry's gut at the sight until nearly the end of the set when Louis locks eyes with him while singing a song that she described as "wanting to fuck someone until they forget their name". Two songs later and they're about ready to leave the stage. "Thank you so much for watching us, London! We'll be hanging by the bar so come say hi! Once again we are The Black Daisies! Goodnight!" And with that, Louis is hopping on Zayn's back, while the band exits the stage.

Harry all but runs to the bar, wanting to be there when Louis gets back. He's pretty sure her and that Zayn bloke are a thing, but he's not gonna lose his chance if that's not the case. About ten minutes later, he feels a small hand on his lower back. He looks to his left and sees Louis standing there in the same outfit she wore on stage minus the heavy eye makeup. "Hey there. Enjoy the show?" She says, while the bartender slides her a fruity drink. She thanks him, then looks back at Harry, clearly waiting for his reply. "You were incredible! Really, one of the best club gigs I've been to in a while" Harry answers genuinely. "Flattery will get you nowhere, babe" Louis replies, shyly looking at the drink in her hands. Harry wonders how someone who oozes with confidence on stage be this modest about her obvious talent. "I'm not aiming for flattery, you lot were really really great. Honest." Harry says looking her straight in the eyes when she looks up at him. "Thank you. It means a lot." She tells him with a genuine smile on her now lipstick-less lips. "So....are you gonna ask me to dance or what?" Louis asks, back to her confident self. "Wouldn't your boyfriend get upset?" "Boyfriend?" Louis asks, puzzled. "Your bass player? You make a really hot couple..." Harry says, looking down. "Zayn?? You think Zayn's my boyfriend?" Louis replies, laughing like he's just told the funniest joke. "Well you were all over each other on stage....I just thought...." "Harry...look" Louis points to the dance floor behind them. Harry turns around in time to see Zayn's ass pressed against Liam's crotch while Liam sucks and kisses his way up Zayn's neck and jaw while they grind to the beat of the music. Harry looks back at Louis, seeing her laughing hysterically at his reaction. Soon he's joining in while she leans against him, still laughing. "C'mon" she grabs his hand, pulling him right past where Liam is currently palming Zayn right in the middle of the dance floor. There's so many people, nobody is really paying attention to any of them. Soon they're grinding dirtily against eachother, Louis' back pressed against Harry's chest. Harry's hands wrapped around Louis' small waist shouldn't turn him on as much as it does. She's grinding her perfect ass against his already hard cock, while he breathes heavily against her neck, leaving open mouth kisses there. Louis grabs his hands, running them up and down the front of her body. He makes that as a sign to take things further. With his hands under her shirt he runs his hands up and down her flat tummy, then up to cup her breasts, where she's braless under her shirt. He hears Louis start breathing heavily while she rests her head back on his collarbones, not quite tall enough to reach his shoulders. "Touch me Harry" she whispers into the swallows tattooed on his collarbones. That's the push he needs to shove his hand in her lacy panties that are barely covered by her long shirt. Turning her head, Louis' lips meet Harry's in a heated kiss gasping and moaning into Harry's mouth while he runs his middle finger between the slit of her pussy, teasing her clit. "So wet baby.." Harry whispers in a husky voice into Louis' ear. She whines lowly while grinding into his hand then back onto his dick. eachother. The song that's playing continues as Harry's finger moves down. Moaning and whining, Louis thrusts up into Harry's hand. Finally done teasing Louis' clit, Harrys's finger finally enters her in one hard thrust. Louis crash her lips back onto his, moaning into his mouth as their tongues slide against each other's. Adding another finger, Harry thrusts his fingers, curling them up. He knows he's found Louis' g-spot when she gasps and he feels her legs quiver. With three fingers now deep inside Louis, Harry thrusts his hand faster and harder, fingers hitting her spot dead on. Louis is moaning and panting into his mouth, not even bothering to actually kiss anymore. "C-close" Louis all but sobs to him. With three of his fingers still in her, Harry uses his thumb to rub circles right onto her clit. Five more quick thrusts, leaves Louis sobbing out his name as her orgasm hits. Harry keeps rubbing her through her orgasm then wraps his other arm around her waist, holding Louis as she recovers from an amazing high. When she's finally recovered, he pulls his hand out of her panties, and wipes his hand on his jeans. Louis turns around in his arms and presses her lips to his in a heated kiss. "Come on, Curly. I'm not done with you just yet" Louis whispers seductively in his ear, while pulling him off the dance floor and out the club's main entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was bad and a waste of time. Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
